Picnic Panic
by AsaManis TomatCeri
Summary: [S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri] Sakura sangat berterima kasih pada anak kesayangannya itu. Karena sengaja ataupun tidak ia mengajak berlibur, yang jelas hari ini sampai esok akan menjadi hari yang sangat hangat meskipun suasana bukit sedingin es sekalipun.


**Judul:** Picnic Panic

 **Author:** AsaManis TomatCeri

 **Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

 **No Prompt:** #1

 **Kategori Kontes:** Best SasuSakuSara For Fiction

 **Summary:** [S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri] Sakura sangat berterima kasih pada anak kesayangannya itu. Karena sengaja ataupun tidak ia mengajak berlibur, yang jelas hari ini sampai esok akan menjadi hari yang sangat hangat meskipun suasana bukit sedingin es sekalipun.

 **.**

"Sudahlah, jangan bicarakan _Hokage_ terus! Aku benci _Hokage!_ "

Sebuah suara nyaring cukup terdengar olehnya. Oleh anak perempuan berambut hitam disana, yang tengah mengintip dari balik tiang di belakang orang yang baru bersuara tadi. Anak itu menatap dengan mata tajam miliknya, memperhatikan kedua sosok yang sebaya dengannya. Anak lelaki berambut kuning, dan satu lagi anak lelaki berkulit putih pucat.

"Hmm… Atau lebih tepatnya kau benci ayahmu, bukan _Hokage._ " Sungguh—seperti sang ayah—anak disana terlihat mempunyai wajah pendiam, tapi kata-kata yang dilontarkan terkadang cukup membuat perang otak. Sangat pedas.

Lawan bicaranya hanya mendengus, "Terserah kau saja, _baka_ -Inojin!"

Masih dalam langkah yang pelan, anak pertama dari _Hokage_ ke-tujuh itu tersenyum, "Lagipula aku tidak perlu ayah yang sok sibuk, di rumah masih ramai dengan adanya ibuku dan Himawari- _chan_." katanya.

Anak perempuan yang masih menguping itu sedikit tersentak mendengar ucapan si kuning. Dia benar, walau kesepian seperti apapun karena selalu ditinggal sang ayah—sama seperti dirinya—setidaknya orang itu memiliki adik. Ah, itu dia jawabannya! Mungkin jika ia juga memiliki adik…

Tak menunggu waktu lama, gadis dengan lambang kipas di belakang bajunya itu langsung berlari, berhenti memata-matai kedua teman se-Akademinya. Yang masih terus mengobrol pastinya.

"Himawari, ya. Adikmu itu cukup manis juga."

"Hey, jangan bilang kau menyukainya…"

"Entahlah. Jika kubilang tidak, nanti suatu saat aku berubah pikiran—"

"A-apa?! Inojin, kubunuh kau jika mengganggunya. Dia masih kecil!"

 **.**

 **Picnic Panic**

 **.**

"HAH?! Kau bilang apa? Aku tak salah dengar?"

Uchiha Sarada, dengan wajah sedingin es—khas ayahnya—menatap ibunya sendiri dengan tatapan membunuh. Pasalnya, ibundanya ini seperti pura-pura tak mendengar atau membuat lelucon gila disaat ia membicarakan hal penting. Minta adik.

"Mama," Sarada memutar bola matanya, "apa kau yang terkenal sangat legenda, tak cukup pintar dengan ucapanku barusan?"

Sementara Sakura—selaku ibunda—hanya bisa menahan emosi untuk tidak hilang kendali dan merobohkan rumah untuk kesekian kalinya. Astaga, anaknya ini benar-benar mengambil sikap suaminya yang jika bicara suka seenaknya. Tak disangka gadis kecilnya bisa terlahir seperti ini. Hanya jidat lebarnya saja yang mirip ibunya, selebihnya… Uchiha sempurna.

"Jangan buat aku emosi. Lebih baik cepat mandi dan bersiap makan malam, sebentar lagi papamu akan pulang!" perintah Sakura mencubit pipi anak semata wayangnya, kemudian bergegas ke dapur.

"Oh, ayolah, mama…" rengek Sarada dengan nada manja kali ini. Yap, sedingin apapun sikapnya, jika sudah dengan keluarga, Uchiha bisa menjadi orang yang berbeda. Maka Sarada yang duduk di sofa tamu langsung berdiri dan mengikuti langkah Sakura, "Papa 'kan sudah pulang sejak empat bulan lalu…"

"Lalu?"

"Lalu mama belum memberikanku adik juga!"

 _Gubrak!_ Sebuah suara dari arah pintu membuat Sarada dan Sakura yang berada di pintu pembatas dapur dan ruang tamu, menengok. Itu adalah si kepala rumah tangga, Uchiha Sasuke. Yang tersandung sepatu miliknya sendiri dengan tidak elitnya. Garis-bawahilah bahwa kali ini Sasuke tidak terlihat keren sama sekali. Kedua keluarganya hanya _sweatdrop_ melihat pemandangan disana. Apakah karena mendengar ucapan Sarada? Bisa jadi.

"Papa sudah pulang—err—papa kenapa?"

"Sasuke- _kun_ , kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura menahan tawa. Ya ampun, jarang-jarang ia melihat suaminya itu melakukan hal konyol.

Sasuke dengan posisi yang menahan jatuh itu langsung kembali berdiri tegak, tak lupa memberi _death-glare_ istri dan anaknya yang selalu ia ejek dengan panggilan 'menyebalkan'. Sakura langsung diam dan memberi aba-aba untuk Sarada agar segera mandi. Sarada menurutinya, hitung-hitung memberi waktu untuk kedua orangtuanya membicarakan 'hal' yang ia yakini tadi didengar Sasuke.

Selagi menunggu Sarada selesai, Sasuke duduk di meja makan, dan Sakura membuat teh. Tak butuh waktu lama, aroma teh hijau tercium jelas setelah Sakura meletakkan gelas _ocha_ di meja makan, disuguhkan untuk suami tercintanya yang baru pulang dari misi ringan. Dan seperti inilah kediaman Uchiha setelah empat bulan lalu Sasuke akhirnya resmi pulang dari perjalanan panjangnya untuk misi rahasia yang ia buat sendiri dengan _Hokage._ Selebihnya, hingga saat ini Sasuke hanya melakukan misi-misi ringan.

Tentu saja, sebelum Sasuke pulang telah banyak masalah terjadi. Seperti halnya Sarada yang tak pernah melihat sosok ayah sejak kecil, membuat Sakura sering kali bertengkar dengan Sarada yang menjadi sentimen. Saat Sarada menemukan foto tim _taka_ dan salah paham tentang kacamatanya dan bertekad mencari Sasuke.

Dengan konflik yang berlarut-larut karena Sasuke tak mengenal Sarada dan mengiranya musuh, sampai terungkapnya semua misteri. Kenyataan bahwa Sarada memang anak kandung Sakura, anak yang dilahirkan dari rahim wanita merah jambu itu. Dan soal foto tim _taka_ yang ternyata disimpan hanya untuk kenangan. Lagipula mereka masih teman Sasuke, bagaimanapun. Bahkan tentang dirinya yang memakai kacamata, itu murni hanya karena pemberian kedua orangtuanya, bukan lantaran keturunan atau apapun.

Ingatlah bahwa mata Uchiha itu spesial. Andaipun ada masalah mata, Sarada mengerti jika ia bukan terlahir dari wanita Uchiha. Ingatlah bahwa ibundanya adalah mantan Haruno, tapi darah Uchiha dari Sasuke tetap mengalir dalam diri Sarada. Lagipula sebelum Sarada lahir, Sasuke mengalami kerusakan mata yang parah, sehingga ia sempat mengganti matanya dengan mata Itachi, dan berjalannya waktu, mata kiri Sasuke juga memiliki _rinengan_. Jadi apapun itu, Sarada yang cerdas—menuruni otak ibu dan ayahnya—bisa mengambil kesimpulan, kelahirannya dengan kacamata seperti ini, apapun bisa terjadi karena cerita masuk akal kedua orangtuanya.

Selain itu, Sarada juga sudah tahu kenapa kelahirannya begitu dirahasiakan dan tak ada catatan kelahirannya di rumah sakit manapun . Itu karena Sasuke yang meninggalkan desa untuk waktu yang lama saat Sakura mengandung, membuat Sakura sempat keluar desa untuk menemui Sasuke sehingga orang desa bahkan tak mengetahui jika Sakura tengah mengandung. Bahkan Naruto sekalipun. Dan justru akhirnya terpaksa melahirkan di markas Orochimaru dengan bantuan Karin, yang ikut pergi menemani Sakura dalam perjalanan.

Meski Sarada masih bertanya-tanya, kenapa mata Sasuke bisa hampir buta? Siapa keluarga keturunan Uchiha selain Sasuke? Sarada masih bertanya-tanya tentang asal-usul ayahnya yang masih terlihat dirahasiakan. Tapi dibanding itu, yang lebih penting, setidaknya kegilaan berakhir. Tepatnya empat bulan lalu.

Dan kini, Sarada yang tengah bersiap mandi langsung bergegas dengan kesal. Baik, ia tahu Sakura dan Sasuke itu sudah lama sekali tak pernah bertemu, jadi seperti masih ada rasa canggung. Tapi bagaimana bisa terus seperti itu? Secanggung apapun, mereka dulu tetap satu tim. Lagipula menurut gosip sahabat ibunya—Ino—biasanya ibundanya itu dulu agresif, lalu kenapa sekarang…? Ah, sudahlah. Memikirkannya saja membuat dahi lebar Sarada itu mau meledak. Bagaimanapun Sarada telah lahir, yang artinya dulu mereka tetap pernah mesra sehingga menghasilkan dirinya lahir. Mungkin Sarada hanya perlu ubah cara memintanya. Mungkin.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, Sarada kini telah berendam dalam bak mandi. Ia tak mempedulikan suara Sakura yang sudah berisik agar dirinya tak berlama-lama mandi. Sarada lebih fokus pada ponselnya yang ia bawa ke kamar mandi. Tak butuh waktu lama, ponselnya bergetar, pesan masuk. Sarada langsung mengambil ponselnya yang diletakkan di sebelah sabun mandi.

 _ **From: Chouchou  
Sub: No  
Bagaimana bisa kau minta adik kalau orangtuamu saja tidak mesra?!  
Kau harus buat mereka mesra dulu. Menambah keharmonisan rumah tangga.**_

Sarada tersenyum licik. Ia tak peduli bagaimana sahabat gemuknya bisa mendadak punya ide cemerlang, yang penting, idenya sudah muncul. Bersyukurlah dengan dirinya yang lahir di abad ini karena telah tercipta ponsel canggih yang membuatnya lebih mudah dapat informasi.

 **oOo**

Pemandangan bukit-bukit semakin terlihat mengagumkan di pagi hari ini. Di salah satu rerumputan hijau, tengah duduk keluarga kecil Uchiha. Sambil mengenakan pakaian santai—karena memang sedang berlibur—mereka menyantap sarapan. Iya, sarapan. Karena keinginan sang anak yang keras dan penuh paksaan mengajak kedua orangtuanya berlibur kesini, kebun teh yang letaknya tak jauh dari Konoha. Bahkan Sarada mengajak pergi di pagi buta, dimana matahari belum bersinar, dan barulah kini bereka bertiga sampai. Butuh waktu tiga jam untuk sampai.

"Aaah…, lelah jadi tak terasa setelah menghirup udara segar disini~" Sekali lagi, Sakura menghirup udara yang masih berbau embun pagi yang dikelilingi kabut. Sasuke hanya melirik sebentar dan kembali menyantap _onigiri_ nya.

Sarada tersenyum sambil memejamkan mata, "Benar 'kan. Sesekali berlibur seperti ini, tak usah serius terus tentang kehidupan ninja, ninja."

Tapi jauh di lubuk hatinya, perkataannya barusan sama sekali tak sesuai. Lebih tepatnya, saat seperti inilah yang ia yakini akan menambah keharmonisan hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura. Dan yang paling penting, adik baru! Dengan permintaannya untuk berlibur dua hari satu malam, Sarada akan membuat kedua orangtuanya mesra kembali di tengah suasana yang mendukung ini.

"Jadi dimana kita akan menginap?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura menatap Sarada, setuju dengan pertanyaan Sasuke. Sarada meneguk airnya sebentar, kemudian berucap, "Tak jauh dari sini, penginapannya lumayan bagus."

Sasuke yang merasa cukup dengan jawaban anaknya langsung berdiri, "Kalau sudah selesai makan, tak usah buang waktu, kita segera pergi letakkan barang-barang. Setelah itu baru terserah kalian mau kemana."

Ternyata makannya telah selesai, disusul Sarada yang terburu-buru, dan Sakura, satu-satunya yang berteriak kegirangan. Yah, keluarga kecil mereka memang sudah saling melengkapi. Sasuke yang cuek, punya Sakura yang ceria, menghasilkan kontras yang indah pada Sarada. Perpaduan orangtua yang serasi, melahirkan anak yang hebat. Setuju?

Setelah mereka membereskan _bento,_ mereka lanjut berjalan. Tak butuh waktu lama, mereka sampai di penginapan sederhana. Setelah mendapat kunci kamar, Sasuke dan Sakura mengantar anaknya yang akan tidur berbeda kamar nanti malam. Yah, bagaimanapun Sarada itu sudah dua belas tahun, tidak mungkin tidur bersama kedua orangtuanya, kan.

"Kalau begitu aku akan meletakkan tasku dulu!" Dengan tergesa-gesa, Sarada menutup pintu kamar, meninggalkan kedua orangtuanya yang berdiri di depan pintu dengan heran. Meletakkan tas saja harus mengunci pintu? Yah, mungkin dia mau ganti baju. Berpikir begitu, Sasuke berjalan ke kamar sebelah, disusul Sakura.

Sesampainya di kamar, Sasuke duduk di ranjang dan menghela napas. Sakura yang sedang merapikan letak tas suaminya itu langsung menengok, "Maafkan Sarada, ya. Kau jadi harus menurutinya berlibur."

"Yah…, harusnya aku diberi misi hari ini sampai besok." kata Sasuke yang memejamkan mata. Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan perasaan bersalah. Setelah Sasuke membuka mata dan melihat wajah istrinya seperti itu, ia langsung memalingkan wajahnya, "Sudahlah, lagipula kita sudah sampai."

Pria tampan itu langsung berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu, sementara istrinya masih diam dan kini posisinya berada di belakang suaminya. Sebelum benar-benar membuka pintu, Sasuke yang membelakangi Sakura berucap, "…dan juga, sesekali berlibur dengan keluargaku sendiri tak ada salahnya, kan."

Dengan ucapan singkat Sasuke yang bermakna sangat hangat untuk seorang Sakura itu langsung membuat bibirnya tersenyum. Tanpa disadari sang istri, Sasuke juga tersenyum tipis, sebelum akhirnya pintu benar-benar dibuka, dan ia berjalan keluar. Sakura masih tersenyum, tak menyadari Sasuke yang ternyata menunggunya di depan pintu, menatapnya. Dengan memasang senyum terbaiknya, Sakura melangkah menghampiri Sasuke. Inilah waktunya. Ini yang pertama. Dan ini berkat anak mereka. Keluarga Uchiha… akhirnya akan punya kenangan indah dengan berlibur sampai besok.

 **oOo**

Sedari pagi mereka mulai berjalan-jalan ke bukit, Sarada terus saja berusaha agar kedua orangtuanya bisa membuat momen indah. Seperti halnya saat baru saja akan berjalan-jalan ke bukit, Sarada berjalan di belakang Sasuke dan Sakura yang bahkan tak mengobrol. Gagal.

Lalu setelah sampai di atas bukit, Sarada yang banyak meminta agar kedua orangtuanya tidak menggunakan _jutsu_ apapun dan menjalani liburan seperti biasa layaknya warga awam dan bukan ninja. Dan tentu saja, maksud Sarada agar sang ibu haus dan lelah, tapi ternyata si merah jambu lebih tangguh dari bayangannya. Tidak ada momen ayahnya akan menggendong sang ibu atau apapun. Gagal.

Dan kini, Sarada baru saja meminta kedua orangtuanya menyewa sepeda yang memang disewakan di atas bukit untuk kembali ke bawah bukit atau menelusuri kebun-kebun teh di sekitar. Sarada satu sepeda, dan orangtuanya satu sepeda. Iya satu, satu sepeda untuk berdua. Memang belum terjadi hal romantis, tapi Sarada merasa sangat bahagia. Baru kali ini keluarganya bisa sehangat ini. Apalagi tatkala ia mendengar suara Sasuke memanggilnya…

"Sarada," panggil Sasuke, "kita akan bertanding."

Sarada membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke tersenyum menatap anak gadisnya, "Siapa yang lebih dulu sampai di tempat semula kita menaiki bukit? Aku bertaruh…" Sasuke melirik Sakura yang sudah duduk di jok belakang, "Kita yang akan menang!"

Sakura menengok. Diam beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya ia tersenyum dan ikut menatap Sarada. Awalnya Sarada merasa aneh, sekaligus senang. Terlihat dari samburat merah di pipi bulatnya, perasaannya saat ini sulit diartikan. Ini benar-benar liburan terbaik seumur hidupnya. Menghabiskan waktu bersama kedua orangtuanya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya untuk Sarada.

Sebelum akhirnya Sarada tersenyum dengan wajah meremehkan, "Aku bertaruh, aku yang akan menang!"

Dan dengan satu ucapan Sarada, kini Sasuke yang masih tersenyum itu langsung menatap pemandangan hijau ke arah bawah bukit, Sakura mulai memeluk Sasuke dari belakang, dan Sarada mulai berhitung, "Tiga…, dua…," sebelah kaki Sarada menginjak tanah dengan keras, "satu!"

Rantai sepeda berputar dengan cepat, menandakan sepeda dalam keadaan super cepat. Meski tanpa menggunakan _jutsu,_ keluarga Uchiha itu bertaruh dengan sungguh-sungguh, keduanya tak mau kalah untuk meraih garis _finish._ Sementara Sasuke dan Sarada saling mendahulukan, Sakura yang dibonceng itu hanya bisa tertawa lepas dan memberi semangat pada timnya, Sasuke.

"Ayo, Sasuke- _kuuun!_ " Sakura memejamkan matanya masih sambil memeluk erat sang suami. Helai-helai merah jambunya sudah tak karuan tertiup angin karena kecepatan sepeda yang semakin menggila berjalan turun ke bawah bukit.

Mungkin Sarada belum menyadari, sebenarnya daripada keharmonisan rumah tangga, hati seorang Uchiha Sakura saat ini sangat bahagia. Mungkin merasa dirinya paling bahagia di dunia ini. Bisa berlibur bersama keluarga kecilnya, bersenang-senang seperti ini. Sakura sangat berterima kasih pada anak kesayangannya itu. Karena sengaja ataupun tidak ia mengajak berlibur, yang jelas hari ini sampai esok akan menjadi hari yang sangat hangat meskipun suasana bukit sedingin es sekalipun.

Dengan kesenangan yang Sakura rasakan sepanjang perlombaan pribadi mereka, tak terasa kedua sepeda sampai dengan bersamaan. Sasuke yang bersikap cuek sekalipun, kali ini bisa tersenyum lebar melihat istri dan anaknya tertawa riang. Sungguh menyenangkan.

Setelah mengembalikan sepeda yang rantainya sudah lepas pada penyewa yang berjaga di bawah bukit, si penyewa sepeda hanya bingung melihat kondisi sepeda-sepeda itu. Tak biasanya ada yang menyewa dari atas bukit sampai ke bawah bukit tiba-tiba jadi seperti ini. Apa sebegitu dahsyatnya mereka berlomba? Kakek berjanggut itu hanya terheran-heran sendiri.

Setelah jauh dari si penyewa sepeda, Sarada melihat ponselnya. Sudah pukul setengah satu siang, yang berarti saatnya ia dan kedua orangtuanya akan piknik! Ini dia yang paling ditunggu. Hey, siapa yang tidak suka piknik? Makan bersama di atas karpet lipat, makanan buatan rumah yang super enak, ditambah pemandangan hijau dan suasana sejuk. Sangat asyik pastinya!

"Ayo, kita makan dulu. Kalian pasti lapar." kata Sakura selaku ibu rumah tangga yang baik. Sasuke hanya diam yang berarti 'iya', dan Sarada menyambutnya dengan riang.

Beberapa menit mereka mencari tempat yang pas, dan akhirnya Sasuke meletakkan tas berisi perlengkapan piknik yang dititipkan istrinya. Sakura dan Sasuke menggelar karpet lipat, sementara Sarada mengeluarkan _bento-bento_ dan makanan ringan lainnya, juga minuman tentunya. Suasana keluarga kecil nan hangat yang akan memulai piknik, membuat siapapun akan ikut tersenyum melihatnya. Tak terkecuali kedua wanita tua yang sedang memetik daun-daun teh. Ah, mereka pemetik daun teh.

"Wah, keluarga yang hangat. Sudah lama aku tidak melihat keluarga yang piknik kesini."

"Iya kau benar." sahut wanita tua berambut coklat itu pada teman sebayanya yang berambut putih.

Ternyata bincang-bincang meraka cukup terdengar oleh Sarada, yang hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia. Mereka benar, bila seperti ini, mereka memang terlihat seperti keluarga bahagia. Jarang-jarang sekali. Biasanya di rumah mereka berkumpul jika hanya pada saat makan malam, disaat Sasuke tidak ada misi. Selain itu, jarang sekali mereka bisa berkumpul bertiga.

Tapi baru saja Sasuke dan Sakura duduk dan membuka _bento,_ diikuti Sarada yang mengambil botol minumnya dan bersiap untuk duduk, tiba-tiba…

"Ah, tunggu dulu… Bukankah itu Uchiha Sasuke dari Konoha?" tanya wanita berambut putih yang terbelalak. Wanita berambut coklat di sebelahnya ikut terkejut menatap Sasuke, "Kau benar. Dia… Uchiha Sasuke—"

Meski suaranya pelan, Sarada dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas…

"—mantan ninja buronan kelas atas!"

…hingga akhirnya, tanpa sadar Sarada menjatuhkan botol minumnya, membuat air dalam botol itu tumpah di karpet lipat berwarna biru garis-garis putih bawaan Sakura. Tentu saja Sakura dan Sasuke juga mendengarnya. Sasuke hanya mengalihkan pandangan, dan Sakura menatap Sarada cemas. Benar saja, wajah Sarada kini terlihat sulit diartikan. Seperti marah. Seperti menahan tangis. Seperti… sesak tatkala ia menatap Sakura, dan hanya mendapati tatapan cemas, bukannya bilang kalau yang ia dengar adalah salah.

Benarkah? Benarkah bahwa ayah kandungnya sendiri adalah mantan buronan? Bahkan kelas atas… Dan bahkan ia baru mengetahuinya. Bahkan ia tahu dari mulut orang lain. Tapi kenapa…? Kenapa mereka menyembunyikannya? Berjuta pertanyaan menghantuinya, hingga tanpa sadar air matanya meleleh. Sakura berdiri dan mencoba menyentuh anaknya, "Sara—"

"Mama, benarkah… papa…" Sarada berucap menahan tangis, menatap Sakura penuh harap, berharap kalau semua yang ia dengar bohong. Tapi Sakura justru melirik Sasuke dengan tatapan sedih, dan membuat Sarada menunduk, "Jadi benar?"

"Aku akan menjelaskannya, asal kau tenang dulu—"

"Mana bisa aku tenang mendengar ini?! Lagi-lagi kau merahasiakan sesuatu yang penting dariku!" Sarada meledak-ledak, sebelum akhirnya ia berlari meninggalkan kedua orangtuanya yang hanya diam seribu bahasa. Dan kedua wanita tua disana hanya saling menyalahkan setelah melihat pertengkaran itu.

"Kau ini! Itu 'kan hanya masa lalu, kenapa membahasnya? Kasihan anak itu, bodoh!"

Sakura menengok ke arah mereka, dan mereka yang menyadarinya langsung menunduk, "Kami minta maaf, nyonya."

Yah, bagaimanapun mereka hanya orangtua, Sakura tak mungkin menyalahkannya. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah sampai akhirnya kedua wanita tua itu pergi juga, menyisakan dirinya dan Sasuke. Kini hanya mereka berdua, ditemani oleh hembusan angin yang menerpa wajah. Sakura yang masih berdiri membelakangi Sasuke hanya menarik napas. Sebagai seorang ibu, pastinya sulit menghadapi masa-masa seperti ini.

Sasuke akhirnya berdiri, menghampiri Sakura dan ikut menatap lurus pepohonan yang tertiup angin dan menghasilkan suara alam yang merdu dari dedaunan yang saling bergesekan. Sasuke yang di samping Sakura menutup matanya, "Maafkan aku. Ini pasti sulit untukmu dan Sarada."

Wanita Uchiha itu menengok, menatap sang suami begitu dalam. Tidak, sebenarnya dibanding dirinya dan Sarada, Sasuke pasti lebih menderita. Ia tak sanggup membayangkan selama hidup suaminya, begitu berat beban yang ia tanggung sejak kecil. Maka Sakura tersenyum hangat dan menggandeng tangan Sasuke, "Kita pasti bisa melewatinya."

Setelah merasa tenang, Sasuke mengecup puncak kepala Sakura, dan Sakura hanya tersenyum, sedikit tersipu. Jarang-jarang Sasuke bisa seperti ini. Inilah alasan Sasuke memilih Sakura. Setia, pengertian, dan yang paling penting… selalu membuat dirinya begitu damai. Rasanya semua beban begitu lepas setiap kali Sakura yang mengucapkan kata-kata hangat dan menenangkannya. Hanya Sakura yang bisa.

Mata Sakura yang menyapu sekitar tiba-tiba mendapati sebingkai kacamata merah yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Itu kacamata milik Sarada. Sakura langsung melepas genggaman tangan Sasuke dan menghampirinya, diikuti Sasuke.

Sakura memungutnya, "Ini milik Sarada. Apa tadi dia melepasnya saat menyiapkan _bento?_ Atau terjatuh?"

"…"

"Maaf, Sasuke- _kun,_ tapi bisakah kau makan siang sendiri? Kali ini aku yang harus menemui Sarada dan menjelaskannya." Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari lawan bicaranya, wanita itu langsung berlari.

"…" Sasuke menatap Sakura yang sudah sangat jauh, "…mana mungkin kepala rumah tangga bisa bersantai disaat seperti ini. Dasar…"

 **oOo**

Kepalan tangan Sakura terhenti sebentar di depan salah satu pintu kamar penginapan. Ia yakin Sarada ada di dalam saat ini. Yeah, _feeling_ seorang ibu itu sangat kuat. Pasti. Berpikir sejenak, dan akhirnya wanita itu mengetuk pintunya pelan.

 _Tok, tok._

"Sarada,"

Tak ada jawaban. Dengan kesabaran penuh, Sakura memanggil nama anaknya lagi, "Sarada," Sakura menghela napas, "aku tahu kau ada di dalam. Cepat buka dan kita bicarakan—"

"Pergilah, mama!"

Benar, kan. Suara Sarada terdengar. Sakura memejamkan matanya dan mencoba berkomunikasi dari balik pintu ini, "Papamu… memang dulu sempat meninggalkan desa dan menjadi buronan kelas atas…"

Di posisi Sarada saat ini—duduk meringkuk di balik pintu sambil menunduk—penglihatannya mulai kabur. Bukan karena ia tak memakai kacamatanya, tapi lantaran air mata berjatuhan semakin deras. Payah, dirinya masih berharap Sakura akan bilang bahwa itu adalah berita bohong. Tidak. Justru jika Sakura bilang itu bohong, Sakura berarti tak berkata jujur, kan. Seorang ibu yang baik akan mengatakan apapun dengan jujur, bahkan tentang keburukan sekalipun. Tapi mungkin belum waktu yang tepat.

"Maaf, aku dan papamu menyembunyikannya. Aku hanya ingin menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakannya."

"Tapi sampai kapan? Sampai papa meninggalkan kita lagi? Sampai aku mengetahuinya sendiri seperti sekarang ini?"

Sakura diam, mencoba memahami perasaan sang anak. Ia kembali menghela napas, kemudian berbalik badan dan bersandar pada pintu, masih sambil berdiri, "Ah, aku memang payah. Dari dulu aku sulit mengerti perasaan orang yang kusayangi."

"…"

"Dulu saat papamu pergi meninggalkan desa, aku bahkan hanya bisa menangis dan menawarkan diri untuk membantunya," Sakura tersenyum pahit mengingat masa lalunya, "aku tidak mencoba memahami apa yang ada di lubuk hatinya."

Masih tak ada jawaban, maka Sakura lanjut bicara, "Tapi aku cukup mengerti…" Sakura memberi jeda sesaat, "…pahitnya hidup yang dijalani seorang Uchiha Sasuke pada saat itu."

Sarada yang ada di dalam membulatkan matanya. Pahitnya hidup? Bagaimana bisa seorang penjahat yang meninggalkan desa punya perasaan seperti itu? Jadi apa alasan Sasuke meninggalkan desa dan menjadi buronan?

"Semuda itu usianya, begitu berat beban yang harus ia tanggung. Karena permainan yang dibuat Danzou, papamu menjadi korban yang harus kehilangan keluarganya, juga klan Uchiha. Mereka semua terbunuh…"

Terkejut bukan main, demi Tuhan, Sarada bahkan tak tahu apapun tentang klannya di masa lalu. Suara Sakura kembali terdengar, "Karena Uchiha Itachi… adalah pamanmu yang juga menanggung derita akibat perintah Danzou kala itu. Perintah untuk membunuh semua klan Uchiha, termasuk keluarganya sendiri. Tapi papamu yang saat itu berusia tujuh tahun dibiarkan hidup dengan ketidak-tahuannya, dan membuat dirinya dendam pada kakaknya sendiri yang meninggalkan desa malam itu juga."

"Aku… memiliki seorang paman?" tanya Sarada di balik pintu. Sakura senang karena berarti anaknya mendengarkan dirinya sedari tadi.

"Ya, yang akhirnya bergabung dengan Akatsuki. Aku yakin kau sudah mendengar kabar, Akatsuki adalah sekumpulan ninja buronan kelas atas, dulu."

"…"

"Singkatnya, saat papa seusia dirimu, ia meninggalkan desa dan menjadi murid didik Orochimaru selama tiga tahun, hanya untuk membalaskan dendam pada pamanmu… Tentu saja akhirnya sia-sia…, kematiannya justru menambah beban papamu, setelah tahu semua kebenarannya."

"…bohong—"

"Aku mengatakan kebenarannya, bahkan papamu yang dulu sudah melewati batas sampai bergabung dengan Akatsuki, ia membunuh Danzou, membuat matanya sendiri buta dan memakai mata pamanmu, juga sempat hampir membunuh diriku!" Suara Sakura mulai meninggi. Emosinya meledak-ledak saat ini. Bukan karena sakit mengingat masa lalunya, tapi kenyataan bahwa ia telah menceritakan kenyataan yang menyakiti anaknya sendiri.

"Mama cukup…" kata Sarada mulai sesenggukan.

Tapi Sakura tak menghiraukan Sarada karena ini sudah terlanjur, "Aku pun sempat akan membunuh papamu. Banyak kejadian di masa lalu yang tak kau ketahui dan tak akan bisa kau mengerti. Dan kau ingin mengetahui semuanya, kan?"

Sarada menutup kedua telinganya masih sambil meringkuk, "Hiks…"

"Puncaknya, pada saat perang _shinobi_ ke-empat, seorang Uchiha Sasuke datang ke desa dan berada di pihak kami. Meski setelah perang selesai, beberapa alasan membuat dirinya bertarung dengan _Hokage_ ke-tujuh."

Lagi-lagi mata Sarada membulat mendengar hal-hal mengejutkan dari lawan bicaranya. Rasanya hari ini ia hampir mengalami serangan jantung, dirinya terus saja terkejut. Bagaimana bisa ia tak terkejut mendengar bahwa ayahnya sendiri pernah bertarung dengan _Hokage_ ke-tujuh?

Sakura berbalik badan, tangannya menggenggam kenop pintu, "…itulah yang menyebabkan sebelah tangan _Hokage_ ke-tujuh dan papamu memakai sel Hashirama. Mereka benar-benar…"

"Hiks…" Wanita bermata hijau permata itu menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya. Telinganya tak mungkin salah dengar, anaknya di balik pintu ini pasti memang sedang menangis.

"Papa kala itu memang bodoh, menyebabkan banyak masalah, tapi…" Sakura tersenyum meski tak terlihat oleh Sarada, "…mamamu ini juga yang paling bangga padanya. Karena ia akhirnya bisa sadar dengan kemauannya sendiri, ia mau menarik uluran tangan _Hokage_ ke-tujuh dan kembali pada jalan ninja yang benar. Mungkin jika mamamu ini yang mengalami kerasnya hidup sepertinya, aku sudah bunuh diri, hahaha." Sakura mencoba tertawa, meski akhirnya air mata keluar juga.

Bibir Sarada bergetar. Kenapa ia tak menyadarinya? Sepanjang cerita Sakura, intinya adalah… Uchiha Sasuke, sebelum menjadi seorang ayah hanyalah seorang manusia biasa yang tak luput dari kesalahan, yang hanya tertimpa cobaan hidup dan menjadi korban, tapi orang-orang hanya menilainya sebagai ninja buronan yang jahat, bahkan sampai sekarang masih ada yang menatapnya sebelah mata. Tapi ia masih terus menjalani hidup, meski tak peduli telah dibenci banyak orang. Apa yang ia pikirkan? Main menelan mentah-mentah omongan orang?

"Papa…" Tanpa sadar bibirnya memanggil nama itu.

Sakura cukup mendengar suara Sarada, dan akhirnya ia mengusap pipinya yang dibasahi air mata, "Buka pintu, sayang."

Sedetik. Dua detik. Pintu akhirnya terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok Sarada yang menunduk, "Mama…, maafkan ak—"

Tak sempat melanjutkan ucapannya, Sakura kini memeluk Sarada. Sangat erat. Sampai…

"Terlalu erat, mama…" kata Sarada yang mengacaukan suasana. Sakura langsung melepas pelukan dahsyatnya dan hanya terkikik. Perlahan jemarinya mengusap pipi bulat anaknya, menghapus sisa-sisa air mata.

"Jangan menangis. Kau harus jadi perempuan kuat sepertiku! Bukan hanya tenaga luar, tapi kuat disini juga." ucap Sakura meletakkan jari tulunjuknya tepat di jantung Sarada. Sarada sedikit terkejut, sebelum akhirnya ikut tersenyum dan kembali memeluk ibunya. Kuat luar dan dalam. Itulah Sakura. Ibundanya yang terhebat.

"Inilah alasan aku lebih sayang mama dari pada papa." ucap Sarada yang selesai mengeluarkan perasaannya dengan memeluk Sakura. Kini ia tersenyum menatap Sakura, membuat Sakura membulatkan matanya. Sakura lebih disayang? Yah, mungkin karena Sarada lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama Sakura, dan bagi Sarada, Sakura telah memberikan banyak kasih sayang untuknya.

Mungkin peran seorang ibu dimanapun memang akan lebih penting untuk anak, tapi sebagai ibu yang baik, Sakura pun berucap sambil tersenyum hangat, "Mana boleh begitu," kemudian mencubit gemas pipi Sarada, "sayangmu pada papa harus banyak juga."

"Mama, sakit!"

Sakura tertawa, Sarada hanya mengusap-usap pipinya. Melihat ibunya tertawa seperti ini, rasanya Sarada bahagia sekali. Mungkin ia akan mengambil pelajaran dari peristiwa ini: Jangan pernah mudah termakan omongan orang lain sebelum mencari tahu kebenarannya.

Mungkin benar, ayahnya dulu adalah buronan, tapi semua hal ada alasan, kan? Tak terkecuali Sasuke, ada alasan ia sampai sejauh itu. Tapi mau bagaimanapun, masa lalu tetaplah masa lalu. Bagi Sarada sekarang, Sasuke adalah sosok ayah yang luar biasa. Mungkin ia harus berterima kasih juga pada _Hokage_ ke-tujuh karena telah menyelamatkan ayahnya dari kegelapan yang semakin jauh.

"Jadi…, boleh aku dengar lebih banyak tentang mama dan papa semasa melewati masa-masa sulit kalian?" tanya Sarada membuat wajah Sakura memerah. Sarada masih menatap Sakura, "…juga ceritakan aku bagaimana sosok nenek-kakek dari pihak papa, dan terutama sosok paman."

Sakura berdiri tegak dan mencoba mengingat sosok Itachi, "Dia sebenarnya cukup tampan seperti papa, lalu…"

"Dia orang yang menyebalkan seperti kalian."

Sebuah suara sukses membuat keduanya menengok bersamaan. Itu Sasuke! Yang kemudian menghampiri mereka di ambang pintu, masih sambil melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Dia selalu menunda waktu bersamaku, selalu lebih hebat dariku, tapi," langkahnya terhenti tepat di depan Sarada, ia berjongkok dan menatap anaknya, "dia yang menyebalkan seperti kalian, yang justru aku sayangi."

Disaat pria lain mengucapkan kata-kata manis untuk membuat istri dan anaknya bahagia, tapi kata-kata Sasuke yang terkesan langka justru paling membuat hati kedua perempuan disana menjadi hangat. Sakura tersenyum. Masih sambil menahan tangis, ia menunduk, "Maafkan aku, papa…"

Sasuke mengelus kepala anaknya, "Bukankah sudah kukatakan, jangan pasang wajah seperti itu."

Sarada tersenyum kikuk. Beberapa saat, Sakura terlihat bingung mengecek saku celananya, membuat Sarada dan Sasuke menengok. Sarada bertanya, "Ada apa?"

"Kacamatamu, tadi aku sudah memasukkannya ke saku." Sakura kembali mengecek, tapi tak ada apapun.

"Ada disini." kata Sasuke yang mengeluarkan sebingkai kacamata merah dari saku celananya.

Sakura sedikit terkejut, "Bagaimana bisa…?"

"Sepertinya kau terlalu terburu-buru, sampai menjatuhkannya di jalan. Lagipula, Sarada," Sasuke beralih pada anak gadisnya, "kenapa kau meninggalkan ini?"

Sarada menggaruk pipinya, "Maaf, aku sedikit kesal…"

"Sudahlah," Sakura menatap Sarada, "lagipula kau tidak perlu memakai kacamata. Matamu tidak apa-apa—"

"Tidak," Sarada mengambil kacamatanya dari tangan sang ayah, "karena ini pemberian mama dan papa yang paling berharga, aku akan memakainya." Kemudian ia mulai memakai kacamata yang selalu membuat dirinya semakin terlihat menggemaskan. Sakura hanya bisa terkikik pelan, disusul Sasuke yang tersenyum tipis.

Untunglah lorong penginapan disana sepi, jadi tak ada yang memperhatikan keluarga Uchiha itu. Karena sedari tadi posisi mereka ada di ambang pintu, ingat?

"Hey, mama, aku lapar."

"Aku juga. Sasuke- _kun,_ tapi kau sudah makan, ya?"

"Belum."

"Eeeh, bukannya sudah kubilang makan duluan saja?"

"…"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita lanjutkan piknik kita! Ayo, mama, papa!"

"Tapi Sarada, sudah sore. Kita makan di kamar saja, mama akan buatkan makanan baru."

"Tidaaak!"

 **oOo**

Dengan paksaan Sarada, akhirnya mereka kembali piknik masih dengan menu makanan yang sama, tempat yang sama. Lega rasanya, karena kini Sasuke dan Sakura sudah tak menyembunyikan apapun lagi dari Sarada. Begitupun Sarada, ia lega telah memecahkan hal yang mengganjal di hatinya, yang selama ini hanya menjadi berjuta pertanyaan yang tak pernah terjawab.

Kini keluarga kecil itu, seutuhnya menikmati pemandangan sore hari, bermandikan sinar matahari oranye, hembusan angin yang menari mengelilingi mereka, ditemani harum dedaunan sejauh mata memandang. Menikmati makanan buatan tangan seorang ibu yang lebih lezat dari restoran manapun, dan yang paling penting adalah kehangatannya.

Hingga tak terasa, canda tawa mereka terhenti tepat pukul sembilan malam. Waktu tak terasa. Bahkan Sarada—yang meminta kedua orangtuanya untuk tetap disini sampai malam—telah tertidur pulas di pangkuan Sakura. Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya mengikuti arah pandangnya, menatap langit penuh bintang, dilengkapi bulan setengah lingkaran yang bersinar terang di alam bebas ini. Sungguh malam yang cerah.

"Terima kasih."

Sakura menengok karena ucapan suaminya yang tiba-tiba, "Untuk apa?"

Diam beberapa saat, hanya terdengar suara serangga malam hari yang saling bersahutan. Sebelum akhirnya Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura, masih sambil menatap bulan.

"Untuk segalanya."

Sakura tersenyum melihat senyum tipis sang suami. Kemudian ia kembali menatap langit. Sakura, selain penting untuk Sarada, bahkan ia begitu penting untuk Sasuke. Karena Sakura, Sasuke mengerti apa itu cinta sejati. Karena Sakura, satu-satunya wanita yang bisa setia menunggu Sasuke hingga sampai saat ini. Hanya Sakura.

Ternyata liburan permintaan Sarada bukan hanya mengundang tawa, tapi juga drama yang berakhir indah. Ternyata piknik kecil mereka juga bukan hanya sekedar makan bersama, tetapi juga konflik yang mendatangkan kebahagiaan. Rasanya Sarada akan mimpi indah, setelah Sasuke benar-benar menggendong dan merebahkannya di kasur kamar tidurnya. Dan dirinya pun akan lebih banyak mengobrol dengan sang istri di kamar mereka. Dengan secangkir kopi buatan Sakura di malam yang panjang, obrolan manis akan menambah keharmonisan rumah tangga mereka. Selamat, Sarada. Misimu sukses meski tak kau ketahui.

Esok pagi, mereka hanya jalan-jalan di pasar keramaian dan membeli beberapa oleh-oleh, layaknya keluarga bahagia yang normal. Sampai siang hari mereka melanjutkan perjalanan untuk pulang ke rumah dan bersiap untuk aktifitas mereka seperti biasa. Pulang ke satu rumah yang sama, yang selalu, dan selamanya, akan dipenuhi oleh kehangatan.

 **.**

 **Picnic Panic by AsaManis TomatCeri**

 **© 2015**

 **.**

 _ **Omake**_

Di tengah lapangan latihan, ketiga sosok disana tengah duduk bersantai. Kelihatannya mereka baru saja selesai latihan. Sesosok gadis disana meneguk air botol yang ia bawa, sementara kedua sosok lelaki di sebelahnya tengah asyik mengobrol.

"Ayahku bilang, ia hanya punya waktu bersama denganku dan keluargaku besok siang. Dia _Hokage-_ bodoh makanya tidak tahu mau mengajak kami kemana dengan waktu sesingkat itu, dan aku yang akan mengusulkannya." ucap Boruto yang tiba-tiba mencurahkan isi hatinya.

Lawan bicaranya itu tersenyum sinis, "Lalu kau tak tahu mau usul kemana? Berarti kau bodoh juga."

"Ah, diam! Yang penting, kau ada usul tidak, Mitsuki?" tanya Boruto mulai kesal menanggapi teman satu timnya ini. Kedua orang yang jadi rekan satu timnya benar-benar sering membuatnya jengkel karena sikapnya yang bertolak belakang dengan dirinya.

"Aku ini laki-laki. Jika usul jalan-jalan, perempuan ahlinya. Tanyalah pada Sarada." Mitsuki menengok ke arah Sarada yang kini tengah berdiri membelakangi mereka, "Yo, Sarada."

Boruto mendengus, "Hah? Sarada? Dia itu perempuan jadi-jadian!"

 _Cring._ Lirikan mata Sarada yang mematikan membuat dirinya dan Mitsuki merinding. Mitsuki berbisik, "Jangan macam-macam kau! Chouchou bilang, kekuatannya menuruni bibi Sakura. Tinjunya pasti mematikan!"

Boruto tercengang. Wah, _rival_ nya ternyata cukup tangguh. Dan dari pada itu, Sarada yang masih membelakangi mereka, tersenyum, "Piknik."

"Hah?"

"Meski waktunya singkat, tapi kau akan dapat kenangan yang banyak. Kurasa piknik sesekali adalah usul yang bagus."

Ya, Sarada benar. Menurut pengalamannya, berlibur dan pergi berpiknik sesekali, tidak buruk. Meski belum mendapat adik, tapi yang lebih menyenangkan adalah hal-hal yang telah ia lalui. Bercanda bersama, main sepeda, menangis, bercerita, semua bisa terjadi dalam satu hari penuh!

 **.**

 **The End**


End file.
